


I'd service the community, but I already have you see

by dancesontrains



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Public Humiliation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: "Now, Rhys -cupcake- what have you got to be sorry about? Share with the class."





	I'd service the community, but I already have you see

**Author's Note:**

> Title from George Michael's 'Outside'.
> 
> Kindly cheerlead and beta'd by preussisch_blau. 
> 
> Please note the warning tags; read the end notes for a spoilery summary of the potential triggers in the fic.

He tried, again, to hold onto something with his robot hand, but found nothing there to grasp on the smooth polished floor.

"Jack, please don't-"

A Hyperion employee dropped her clipboard when she saw them.

The broad hand tugging on his hair pulled him down a couple of steps. 

Rhys saw where they were going. "No, no, please..."

The large ceiling of the Hub of Heroism looked down on him, as the doors closed behind him with a noise echoed around the room. 

He could see a crowd gathered there; the conversation rapidly died as more people noticed them move into the Hub.

There was quiet, apart from a few whispers. Whispers that carried over to Rhys's ears as he, more desperately now, tried to dislodge Jack's hand from his hair. 

"Isn't that Handsome Jack's boyf-" 

"Yeah," Jack replied. "Anyone else who speaks - including you, Rhysie! - gets the airlock." 

The silence was absolute. 

Jack dragged Rhys a few more feet into the Hub, before finally - _finally_ \- letting go. 

Rhys all but fell onto the polished floor, hitting it on the side with his ECHOnet port. He moaned in pain.

Instantly, a pair of legs were around his waist and hands were on his throat. "I said," - _squeeze_ \- "I SAID. To. Be. Quiet."

Squeeze. 

Rhys gasped, trying to draw in oxygen. He flailed against Jack's hands, now trying to pry them off his throat. 

"Can't you follow _one simple fucking direction_ for once in your life?" Jack continued, before letting go - Rhys wheezed as his damaged windpipe tried to work again - standing up, and turning to the crowd. 

"Do you fuckers see this?" He kicked Rhys in the hips. "This is what happens when you make me angry."

"Now, the only reason Rhysie here-" punctuated by another kick, this time to the ribs. Tears leaked out of Rhys's one human eye - "isn't floating out there for you shits to look at through the windows while you work, is that he is. Truly." He punctuated his words with a kick. "Sorry for what he has done." _Kick_. 

"Now, Rhys - _cupcake_ \- what have you got to be sorry about? Share with the class."

Rhys coughed a little before answering. "For - for slacking off during work hours."

"Repeat yourself, cupcake, I don't think everyone heard you."

Rhys coughed again before saying, in a much louder voice this time, "I was slacking off." 

"No-one is free to slack off at this company. Not even Rhys. Please feel free to tell the class _what the hell_ you were thinking." 

"I ...wasn't, Handsome Jack." 

"Hah, that's our Rhysie for you!" He now addressed the silent, wide-eyed crowd. "He _wasn't thinking_."

Someone on the edge of the crowd moved towards the nearest door. They tried to open it, but the door was locked. 

"Nuh-uh," Jack said, "I locked all the doors when we came in."

The crowd around the unfortunate person moved back, leaving them staring blankly down Handsome Jack's now cocked gun. 

Rhys saw his opportunity, and tried to get up. He couldn't manage it, and started to crawl instead, putting space in between him and Jack. 

Meanwhile, Jack shot the person who tried to leave. The crowd screamed, now with more people heading towards the doors to find that Jack had been correct and they were all locked. 

Jack sighed as he watched them panic. He fired his gun up towards the ceiling to get their attention, but this caused more panicking banging at the doors. 

"I already told you peons, the fucking doors are locked..." He glanced down at his gun before reholstering it, suddenly noticing the lack of Rhys near his feet.

Rhys was crawling away, and had reached a table; he was trying to stand up. 

Jack moved over at speed. "Now, now, Rhysie, what do you think you're doing?" He punched Rhys in the face, knocking him to the floor again. 

Jack frowned, then lifted a foot and gently placed it on Rhys's throat, clearly thinking as he listened to the crowd panicking and Rhys's gurgle. 

He clapped his hands together slowly as the doors all opened. "Now! Back to work, all of you, before I bring in the poison gas!" 

The crowd rapidly moved out of the Hub, soon leaving Rhys and Jack there, along with a few janitors who were very busy sweeping away debris and cleaning up the corpse.

Jack focused on his boyfriend again. 

Rhys smiled warmly at him as he started to get up, before stopping to wince at his abused muscles. 

Jack carefully helped Rhys stand up, noticing what a mess he looked like. "You okay there, cupcake?"

Rhys wobbled a little on his feet, still grimacing. He rubbed at his throat, where Jack noticed a bruise was forming in the shape of his fingers. 

"Yeah!" he croaked. "Can we do it again, Jack? That was fucking hot." 

"Asking again, Rhysie? It was a fun afternoon..." Jack grinned, his teeth shark-like as he leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The violence Jack is inflicting on Rhys is fully consensual - the Hyperion employees are not aware of this, which makes it gross but in a different way from how it originally appears. 
> 
> Thank you for reading - find me on http://handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com.


End file.
